


It's Never Too Late

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: To change your mind, to realise who you love, to go after what you want.This is Jared's and Genevieve's wedding AcklesAddict style ;p.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I was waiting for someone to write a story like this but I'm an impatient person so I figured, what the hell... I'll write one myself :D. I hope you guys enjoy.

Jared nervously adjusted the cufflinks of his suit and he gazed at his own reflection in the mirror “You can do this” he muttered to himself “you’re gonna get yourself together and walk down that aisle… you promised”.

 

He looked sharp today, if he did say so himself, he was wearing black slacks, a crisp white shirt and tie with a black jacket on top.

 

The nerves were coursing through his body and he let out a shivering sigh “no worries little brother” a large hand clasped his shoulder “I felt like I was gonna puke before I walked down the aisle too, it’s nothing weird”.

 

Jared turned and smiled at his brother “I know, man” he said “thanks for being there for me”.

 

Jeffrey Padalecki grinned and pulled his younger brother into a tight hug “I’m just happy to finally see you get hitched, junior” he teased “you got yourself a gem of a girl right there”.

 

The slender and tiny form of his fiancé a[eared in his mind’s eye, to the world they seemed like a perfect couple, she was pretty, kind and he could count on her no matter what, but deep down in his heart he knew there was something missing.

 

They’d never had any fire, there was no painful need twisting in his gut when he was away from her “thanks man” he said in answer to his brothers comment.

 

“I know you’re nervous, Jay… but you’re gonna be fine” Jeff said “you are one lucky bastard for getting to marry that girl, man”.

 

Jared smiled noncommittal, both men turned to the door when there was a soft knock and the door opened.

 

The heavy wood made way and a tall, slender girl stood in the doorway, a tentative smile on her face “everyone decent in here?” she asked and cautiously stepped into the groom’s room.

 

“Meg” Jared sighed and wrapped his sister in a tight hug “how’s it looking out there?” he asked.

 

She chuckled and shook her head “pretty quiet, I think it was a wise decision to keep it small and intimate” she replied and reached up to fix his tie “there… it was just a bit crooked” and she brushed her hands down his arms.

 

“You look so handsome” She said, tears shining in her eyes and Jared pulled her back into a hug “I’ll give you guys some time” Jeff said and discreetly stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

 

“You look quite stunning yourself” He said and looked her up and down, Megan was wearing a baby blue cocktail dress that ended mid thigh, her dark hair was curled and pinned in ringlets around her head, small stones complimenting the hairdo.

 

She wiped a tear from her cheek and chuckled “don’t wanna ruin my make-up” she joked and he laughed heartily “even then you’d be the prettiest girl in the state” he said and caressed her cheek.

 

“Prettier then the bride?” She asked with a raised eyebrow and he nodded and smiled before he kissed her cheek “you’ll always be my favorite girl… you know that” he said and pulled back to look into her hazel eyes.

 

Megan walked over to a small table and grabbed the handkerchief that would go into his breast pocket “So… Genevieve looks really pretty today” she said offhandedly as she folded the piece of cloth “white is a good color on her”.

 

Jared smiled “yeah” he said “I can’t wait to see what her dress looks like” but the appropriate excitement was missing from his voice and Megan picked up on that, sometimes Jared thought his sister was part bat.

 

“You don’t seem that excited” She called him on it “actually… when you told us you were getting married to Genevieve we were all a little bit surprised” she confessed “you never really talked all that much about her, not like you did about Sandy and… well, not like you did about Sandy”.

 

She slipped the white piece of cloth into his breast pocket and smoothed it over with slender fingers “I don’t mean to be disrespectful or doubt you, Jared” she said “but are you sure that marrying Genevieve is what you want for your life?”.

 

Jared raised a questioning brow “what, yes, of course it is” he replied “I did ask her to marry me, I wouldn’t have done that if I wasn’t serious about marrying her”.

 

His sister smiled softly “I know you’re serious about marrying her” she said “but I was asking if you’re sure it’s the right thing to do?”.

 

The tall man shook his head “what do you mean?” he asked and she sighed “it’s just… so soon” she said “you were with Sandy for four years, engaged for two months and then you call it off… which we never got a good reason for by the way” she accused.

 

Jared sighed but Megan wasn’t finished quite yet “then only a couple of months later you’re with Genevieve… I just… I find it hard to believe that you get over a four year relationship that ended in an engagement in a matter of months!”.

 

He stepped away from her, a hurt look on his face though he knew that she had a valid point “and then you ask Genevieve to marry you… after only knowing her for about a year” she looked at her older brother and placed her hand on his arm Jared, that just doesn’t sound like you”.

 

Hazel eyes met hazel eyes and Jared closed his “Meg…” but he couldn’t find the words to say and even if he could find them, he could never speak them out loud “and then the engagement only lasts two months… it’s like you’re in a hurry to get married”.

 

Megan stopped speaking for a moment and her eyes widened “Jared… is she pregnant?” she asked and Jared nearly choked on his own saliva “what?” he exclaimed “no, don’t be silly” he said and he tried to get his breathing back under control.

 

“I’m sorry” She said “I didn’t mean to insult you, it’s just… why did it have to go down so fast, why don’t you take the time to just enjoy being engaged?”.

 

“Because I want to marry her, I want her to be my wife and spend the rest of my life with her” But the words sounded hollow, even to himself and his intelligent sister picked up on his lie once more “Jared… marriage is supposed to be forever” she said “if you do this… there’s no going back”.

 

“There’s always divorce” He joked but Megan looked up at him with sad eyes “getting married is a little like losing you’re virginity” Megan said “there’s only one first time… so you gotta make it count, make sure it’s with the right person”.

 

Jared smiled “you’re way too smart for someone your age, you know that” he teased lovingly “now, go out there and welcome the guests, make sure Jeff doesn’t chase my in-law’s away”.

 

Megan moved to the door with small stepped and slowly pulled it open “wanna hear something crazy?” she asked with one foot out the door, her painted nails tapping softly against the dark oak of the door.

 

“Sure” He replied with a big smile on his face, he was an actor after all “shoot” and she snorted softly “when you canceled the engagement with Sandy” she said softly and cautiously looked her older brother in the eye “mom and I… well we were just talking and trying to figure out why you’d do that and..”.

 

She stopped talking for a moment, not knowing if she should say the words “come on, now” Jared edged her on “you can’t leave me hanging like this”.

 

Long lashes lifted and she looked at him “we thought that you ended the engagement because… because you were in love with Jensen”.

 

Jared stopped… stopped breathing, stopped thinking and stopped existing for a split millisecond but was jolted awake by his sister’s sarcastic laughter “it was because you were always talking about him and he moved in and how he loved the dogs and stuff”.

 

She huffed and shook her head “I guess mom and I got carried away on the J2 band wagon” she snorted “how stupid was that, huh?” and she closed the door behind her.

 

Jared turned to the small table and sank down on one of the chairs, his heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute and there was screaming in his head.

 

He felt something hit his cheek and he lifted a hand to his face, fingers coming away slightly wet and he realized he was crying.

 

Without meaning too Megan had opened the gaping hole in his chest, the hole he took such good care of to keep covered up, to make sure no one ever saw it or knew of it… not even the man that was the cause of it.

 

He wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to compose himself, he was about to get married for god’s sake.

 

Once more there was a knock on the door and Jared stood up with a sigh “come in” he called out when the person didn’t just barge in.

 

The door opened and Jared’s breath got caught in his throat “wow” the man in the doorway sighed as he stepped in and closed the door behind him “you look… you’re perfect”.

 

Jared blushed and ducked his head “thanks” he said and allowed Jensen to give him a short hug, even though all contact with Jensen was almost too painful for him to handle.

 

They stood there for long moments, the silence building between them, growing and growing until it filled the entire room with awkwardness “what uhm… what are you doing in here?” Jared asked as he tried to keep from breaking apart.

 

Green eyes shifted up and flickered with hesitation and nerves “I… we can’t do this, Jared” Jensen said softly “you can’t do this”.

 

Jared shook his head in confusion “can’t do what, Jensen?” he asked and the shorter man took a step closer “you… can’t get married today, Jared” he said “you just can’t”.

 

The air in the room was heavy and thick as they stood there “it’s a little too late for that Jensen” Jared tried to laugh it off “the cake’s already at the reception, they won’t give us a refund” and he tried to chuckle, though it came out a pitiful sound.

 

“Jared” Jensen pleaded “why are you doing this to me… to us?” he questioned, the hurt evident in those expressive green eyes “why… just… I need to know why”.

 

The tall man snorted “Jensen we’ve been over this, please” he said “can we please just forget about this?” he asked and reached for a glass of water on the table, throat suddenly as dry as sand paper.

 

“No” Jensen exclaimed “no, I can’t just forget about it” his face a mask of pain and longing as he took another step towards Jared “did it mean that little to you?” he asked, his voice gravely and rough “did I mean that little to you?”.

 

“excuse me!?” Jared exclaimed “you were the one who got engaged first” he said and Jensen fumed “oh no” he said “you’re not putting this on me, we agreed that I’d ask Danneel to marry me and then a couple of months later we’d ‘split up’ you knew this… hell Danny even asked you if you were okay with her being the beard”.

 

“yeah, well I lied, okay” Jared said “I wasn’t fucking okay with it… I wasn’t fucking okay with the pictures of the two of you at breeders cup and I wasn’t fucking okay with her wearing your ring”.

 

“Then why didn’t you say anything” Jensen’s tone had taking on hurt desperation “why didn’t you just tell me to end the charade… one that you wanted by the way, since you were worried about the rumors about us dating”.

 

Jared sighed and hang his head “I know, I just… I never in a million years thought I’d be in..” he paused and looked at Jensen, hazel eyes shining with tears “I was confused, okay… I’ve never felt like this before, least of all with a man”.

 

A hesitant smile appeared on Jensen’s face “then call this thing off” he pleaded and stepped closer to Jared, now the taller man could smell the green eyed man’s cologne, Jared took a deep breath, savoring the scent.

 

“I can’t” He said softly and he’d given almost anything in the world to not have to witness the emotions crashing over Jensen’s face, during acting those expressive eyes were a blessing, but now, with the pain, hurt and desperation in them Jared wished Jensen didn’t have such expressive eyes.

 

“what do you mean, you can’t” Jensen’s voice was rough and at the point of breaking just like the owner.

 

“I asked her to marry me” Jared said “I gave her a ring, we arranged the wedding, I can’t just walk out on her”.

 

Jensen could feel the anger, sadness and hurt pooling in his gut and he lifted his eyes back to Jared, tears welling up making the green even more outspoken “but you can walk away from me?”.

 

The quiver in Jensen’s voice went straight to Jared’s heart and he wished he could make it all right “I’m sorry” he said hoarsely “I never meant to hurt you”.

 

Jensen scoffed and tried to blink the tears away “yeah” he said and Jared felt a twinge in his chest at the breathless sound of the older man “good job with that, Jared”.

 

Jared reached out and cupped a freckled cheek in his hand “I truly am sorry” he said and stepped closer to the shorter man “I wish things had gone differently… that I hadn’t panicked and acted like an ass but I made my bed”.

 

The chest of the shorter man was heaving for breath as he fought to keep the tears inside “I was supposed to be in it” he whispered “it was supposed to be our bed… not your and h..hers”.

 

A thumb stroked Jensen’s cheek but the older man tried to turn away “I’m not gonna cry… I’m not gonna cry” he said though even as he said the words he could feel the dams crumbling inside of him, ready to let the waterworks out.

 

One last time Jared dipped his head down and ever so gently he touched his lips to Jensen’s “I love you” he whispered before he dipped lower and pressed his mouth firmly to Jensen’s, hands curling around a slim waist to pull the shorter man closer.

 

The sound Jensen let out was one of the most pitiful sounds Jared had ever heard and his heart broke but he couldn’t just leave everything behind, he had responsibilities and Genevieve and his family shouldn’t suffer for mistakes he made.

 

His tongue slipped out and licked at Jensen’s lips, he just wanted one last taste, one last kiss that should have to last him a lifetime.

 

Jensen’s body was shaking in his arms and Jared let out a small sob when he tasted saltiness in the kiss, Jensen’s tears had run down his cheek to collect at the corners of his mouth and their kiss was laced with them.

 

When Jared felt Jensen starting to pull away all he wanted to do was fist his hands in Jensen’s soft shirt and hold on tight, this was the first moment he noticed Jensen wasn’t wearing his suit, while the wedding would start in a few short moments.

 

“You’re not dressed yet” Jared commented as he pulled away “it’s not gonna be long now”.

 

The look in Jensen’s eyes should tell him all he needed to know, but Jared wasn’t known for his observing qualities “there were two ways this conversations could have ended Jared” Jensen said.

 

Hazel eyes found Jensen’s and he tilted his head “how?” he asked and Jensen smiled sadly “one; you would have told me you loved me, that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me and then we would have ran off, and I wouldn’t have needed a suit”.

 

“Two;” Jensen wiped the tears from his face and tried to smile, it just came out strange and painful “you told me that you were gonna go through with the wedding”.

 

Jensen reached into his pocket and placed something on a glass table near the door “I can’t stay, Jared” he said “I can watch the man I love marry someone who’s not me” though Jared expected the words they still came as a shock, though this wasn’t the first time Jensen had told him he loved him.

 

“But you’re a groomsmen” Jared noted “You’re supposed to be up there, with me and h…” but a quit hand gesture from Jensen shut him up “I can’t be there Jared” he said “or else when the priest asks if anyone objects to this marriage…” he paused “I can’t do that Jared… because I’d speak up, so help me god, but I’d speak up”.

 

“Can we… will we still be friends?” Jared’s voice was small and hesitant “I don’t know” Jensen answered “I guess… but never like it was before, I can’t be that close to you and not… I can’t be that close to you”.

 

Jensen opened the door “bye, Jared” he said softly “and… congratulations with your marriage” never had words been more difficult to get out of his mouth and the door was closed quickly, leaving Jared staring at the place where Jensen had been mere seconds ago.

 

He didn’t really know what just happened but Jared had the feeling that it wasn’t anything good, there was a knock to his door and he hurried over, thinking that Jensen had come back.

 

Jared opened the door and stood face to face with his brother “ShowTime” Jeff smirked and pulled Jared out into the hallway “time to tie the know, little brother”.

 

As in a dream Jared was led to the altar, though it was more of a chuppah kind of thing with white flowers and a man in the middle, guests seated on either side of the aisle, excitement and curiosity on their faces.

 

Jeff situated him to the right of the room so Genevieve could be to the left, his eyes slid over the room and he saw his family, his mother and Megan with tears in their eyes and his father with a proud smile on his face.

 

Then his gaze moved to the best man, his brother and Jeff gave him a wide, comforting smile but the spot behind Jeff was painfully empty, the spot where Jensen was supposed to be.

 

The absence of the other man was like a presence in the room, it felt wrong and empty, like the most important part of him was missing.

 

A piano started playing and the guests all stood up to see the bride walk down the aisle, Genevieve was wearing a simple but elegant dress, her arm was hooked through her fathers and she was smiling as she came towards him.

 

Her dad placed her hand in Jared’s and when the priest asked who was giving the bride away her father stepped forward with a smile “I do” he answered and sat back down next to Genevieve’s mother.

 

The priest started his speech but Jared tuned out after the first couple of words until Jared felt Genevieve squeeze his hand and he heard the priest ask her if she would take him as her husband, with a wide smile she answered a resounding ‘yes’.

 

She slipped the ring on his finger and the priest turned to him to ask the same questions, for a fraction of a second Genevieve’s brown eyes turned startling green and before he knew it he’d said yes.

 

“If anyone has reason for this couple to not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now… or forever hold your piece”.

 

This was it, this was the point of no return, Jared could feel the entire room holding their breath, hoping no one would do so but Jared’s eyes kept slipping to the door, fearing, hoping for Jensen to come in and stop all this but he didn’t, and the doorway stayed empty.

 

“Then by the power invested in me”… “no, wait… stop” There was a collective gasp and heads shot up at the words that were spoken right before the priest could say those irreversible words.

 

The entire room was silent and for a moment it was as though everyone had misheard “what the hell are you doing” Jeff’s voice was a hiss in his ear “what kind of fucking groom stops the wedding himself”.

 

Jared’s eyes shot over to Genevieve and he shot her an apologetic look “I’m… I’m so sorry” he said and slowly slid the ring from his finger “I… I can’t do this… it’s not fair to you, or me”.

 

Her brown eyes were tearing up but he found he wasn’t as affected as when it had been Jensen standing in front of him with tears in his eyes “Jared, what are you talking about” it was his father this time.

 

Jared turned to his family “I’m sorry, I can’t do this” he said, a quiver in his voice “this isn’t… it’s not what I want”.

 

With a gasp and a pained outcry Genevieve stormed back up the aisle and disappeared from view, he knew it was cruel like this but he couldn’t spend the rest of his life living a lie, he knew that now.

 

Then he turned to the rest of the guest “I’m sorry you guys” he said as he walked through the crowd of surprised people “the reception’s still on, there’s food that would be a shame to waste but there won’t be a wedding”.

 

He spurted down the halls and into the parking lot, a small part of him thinking he could still catch Jensen but when he looked at all the cars he noticed Jensen’s Tundra wasn’t one of them.

 

The keys to his own car were in his pocket so he took them out and hurried over to his car “Jared… Jared, where are you going?” the question belonged to his mother and when he looked behind him he saw his father, brother and sister were with her.

 

“I’m sorry, momma” He said “but I… I want something else, someone else” and he started the engine of the car “I have to go, I have to find him”.

 

Both Jeff and Gerry’s eyes widened at the ‘him’ but his mother and sister were surprisingly un-shocked “him?” Sherri asked and Jared smiled widely “remember what you and Megan thought…. It’s the truth” and he sped off.

 

He made the ride over to Richardson in one haul and when he parked the car in front of Jensen’s parents home he was exhausted and beat but he wasn’t about to give in.

 

He knocked on the door and nearly fell into the house when Donna opened the door “Jared, dear” she said surprised “aren’t you supposed to be on your honeymoon right now”.

 

He shook his head and tried to clear it “Jensen” he breathed “is Jensen here, I really need to talk to him”.

 

The slow smile that crept across Donna’s face caught him off guard “it’s about damn time, boy” she said and pulled him into the house, sat him down at the table and started arranging a plate of dinner for him.

 

He watched it all with surprised eyes “Donna, is Jensen here?” he asked as she put the plate in front of him “no he is not” she replied “now eat” but eating was the furthest thing from Jared’s mind, he had to find Jensen.

 

“I’m sorry Donna” He said “I don’t have time for this, I have to find him” she smiled and pushed him back down onto the chair “sit your skinny but down and eat that food” she ordered “then you’re gonna take a shower, chance into some clean clothes while I book you a flight to Canada”.

 

Jared looked confused but started eating none the less, Donna Ackles could be a very intimidating woman if she wanted to.

 

“Canada?” Jared asked “why the hell would I go back to Canada, I gotta find Jensen” and she chuckled “I know, sweetheart” she said “and that’s where you’ll find him… in the house, the home, he wanted to be”.

 

“That’s where he is?” He asked incredulous “He went back to our house?” and she nodded “he took the first flight out of Idaho and the next one from Dallas is tomorrow morning so you just get a good night sleep, okay”.

 

Jared nodded and followed her to the guest room, that was really Jensen’s room since no one else ever slept there “and Jared” he turned around to look at Donna “you hurt my son and there’s no place on god’s green earth where I won’t find you… understood?”.

 

He nodded and smiled “yeah, understood” he replied “but Donna” he said before she closed the door behind her “are you and Alan okay with this… me and Jensen?”.

 

She chuckled and nodded her head “as long as you boys are healthy and happy we’re behind you” she said and softly closed the door behind her.

 

Morning couldn’t come fast enough for Jared and when Alan dropped him off at the airport he nearly jumped out of the car “thanks” he shouted and ran into the hall, not wanting to miss his flight for the world.

 

On the planes he didn’t drink or eat, not even at the layover, he was so nervous and tense he couldn’t get anything down his throat and that was saying something.

 

Canada was so much colder that Texas but right now he didn’t mind if he was on the freaking south pole or something, he just wanted to get home, to Jensen.

 

He hailed a cab and told the driver the address, thanking god he had been packed for the honey moon and the honey moon was going to be at a ski resort so he had all kinds of warm clothing and in the back of the cab he switched into a clean sweater.

 

He jumped out of the cab and paid the driver before hauling his suitcase to the front door of the house he’d been sharing with Jensen for the past years.

 

Jared quietly entered the house, it was early morning so he didn’t know if Jensen was awake or not, he placed his suitcase in his own bedroom and went down to see Jensen.

 

He stilled when he saw that Jensen’s bed was neatly made and the man himself was nowhere to be found, Jared checked the entire house but no luck.

 

Defeated he took a seat on the sofa and just stared into space, he’d fucked it up, he’d realized too late that Jensen was the one he couldn’t live without, that it had been stupid to have been afraid of hurting Genevieve and his and her family when he’d been hurting Jensen, and that was worse than everything combined.

 

He startled when he heard the front door open and heavy panting came his way, Harley and Sadie barged into the room and started snuffling at him excitedly.

 

Seconds later Jensen appeared around the corner and those green eyes widened comically as that plus mouth opened in astonishment “Jared?” he breathed.

 

Jared smiled softly and apologetically, trying to convey all his love for the shorter man in just one look “Jared, what are you doing here, aren’t you supposed to be on the slopes now… with your wife”. And there was no way Jared could miss the hurt in those words.

 

“I’m an idiot” Jared said and Jensen huffed “what else is new” making Jared chuckle “yeah, I guess that’s no secret” he said “I’m also blind, and an asshole, and afraid and insecure and in love… so incredibly, stupidly in love it scares the shit out of me”.

 

Jensen just looked at him “I was standing there in front of the priest” Jared said “and her eyes turned green, that’s when I knew I made the biggest mistake of my life, that it shouldn’t be her standing there”.

 

Jared took a deep breath “I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean to ask her to marry me, didn’t mean to walk down that aisle, to hurt you, to leave you” he took a step towards the other man “I realized that my biggest mistake was letting the person I love most in this entire fucking world walk out of that chapel and nearly out of my life”.

 

“I realized that she wasn’t what I wanted, what I wanted had just left and god, I love and need and want and” Jared was startled by a finger pressed to his mouth “you’re not wearing a ring” Jensen said out of the blue.

 

“I didn’t get married” Jared explained “because the person I want to spend the rest of my life with wasn’t the person standing across from me”.

 

Jensen stepped closer to Jared “Jay” he whispered, getting all of Jared’s attention “this person that you love… it is me you’re talking about, right?” he asked and looked up at the taller man “yeah” Jared whispered “yeah, and I think it’s been you from the moment we met”.

 

The shorter man smiled and tugged Jared’s head down for a slow, deep kiss, lips pressing and pushing, tongues playing and tasting, licking and sucking until Jared felt like his skin was gonna come off.

“I love you” Jared whispered against Jensen’s neck “fuck, I love you so much and I just pray that you can forgive me for my stupidity”.

 

Jensen chuckled softly and if Jared could then he would bottle the sound and sell it, he’d be the richest man alive “you’re forgiven” Jensen said softly “but Jared” and he pulled back to look into the younger man’s eyes “you ever ask someone to marry you that is not me… I’m gonna kick your ass”.

 

The tall man laughed out loud and wrapped his arms tightly around Jensen’s waist “no way in fucking hell am I ever doing that again” he said and pressed his lips to Jensen’s again, his arms tightening and he lifted Jensen off the ground a couple of inches.

 

“Put me down, you Yeti” Jensen growled softly but Jared knew it was an empty threat and carried Jensen to the nearest bedroom “now I’ll put you down” Jared said and started peeling back the layers of Jensen’s clothing while the older man did the same to him.

 

Eager mouths found bare skin over and over again, lips tasted every inch of exposed flesh and Jared took delight in tasting each and everyone of Jensen’s freckles “love them freckles” Jared muttered and he smiled when he felt Jensen’s chest shake with held back laughter.

 

Naked and sprawled across the bed was one of Jensen’s best looks, miles of freckled skin on display for Jared and he licked at a hardening nipple, loving the way Jensen’s back arched into the touch “Jared… door, dogs”.

 

As if on que a wet nose was pressed against Jared’s bare foot so he got up quickly and ushered the dogs out of the bedroom before closing the door.

 

When he turned back to the bed his heart nearly shut down, Jensen was lying on the navy sheets covered in nothing, next to him a small bottle of lube and his legs were slightly spread.

 

“God, yes” Jared growled and slipped in between those slightly bowed legs, slicking up his fingers with the lube and gently pressing them inside Jensen’s body, watching in awe as Jensen squirmed and shifted on the sheets, arching off the bed when he hit that sweet spot with his fingers.

 

Jensen moaned and undulated his hips “Jared, quit fucking around” he growled and poured some lube into his own hand, slicking up Jared’s cock with a couple of quick strokes “you ready?” Jared asked as he hiked Jensen’s legs around his waist.

 

The shorter man answered by guiding Jared’s cock to his hole and pressing down “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then” Jared said and slid into the tight heat of Jensen’s body.

 

They moved in unison, two body’s slick and sweaty gliding together on the large bed, moans spilling from two pairs of lips as they got closer and closer to complete satisfaction “Jared, Jared please” Jensen begged as he shoved his hips down harder and harder.

 

Jared got the clue and quickened the pace, their lips never drifting apart and Jared had never felt so close to anyone, their breath intermingling and their bodies moving as thought one knew exactly what the other wanted, a delicate dance.

 

Jensen fell over the edge first, Jared;s name on his lips as he slipped into the abyss of pleasure, his body convulsing around Jared’s and his release coating the younger man’s hand and his own stomach.

 

It didn’t take long for Jared to follow, the way Jensen’s body was gripping him and the needy sounds coming from the other man proved to be too much and he spilled himself into Jensen’s body.

 

Afterwards they were lying together, arms wrapped around each other and legs entwined as they slowly slipped into their dreams “Jen” Jared whispered softly “hmm” was the tired answer “I love you” he said and kissed the shorter man’s lips.

 

Green eyes opened and a tired smile appeared on Jensen’s face “I love you too” he replied and chuckled softly “now go to sleep”.


End file.
